


Vegeta's Pet Snake

by PaperFox19



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Hyperinflation, Kissing, Lamiae, M/M, Monster sex, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Tail Sex, Two Cocks, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Vegeta is an elite beta, and only wants the strongest alpha as a mate. Since that’s not happening, his brother suggests he gets a pet. He finds a rather interesting pet, a nageen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review, reviews inspire new fics and keep me going

Vegeta's Pet Snake

Vegeta is an elite beta, and only wants the strongest alpha as a mate. Since that's not happening, his brother suggests he gets a pet. He finds a rather interesting pet, a nageen.

-x-

Vegeta is the prince of all saiyans, an elite, and a beta. To be fair he was the strongest beta on planet plant aka Planet Vegeta.

Despite being a beta he refused to submit anyone weaker than him. He faced any alpha's challenge and put them in their place, sending them off with their tails between their legs. Four alphas ran off from the arena.

Vegeta was shirtless wearing only a pair of tight blue pants and white boots, he showed off his fine pecs and rock hard abs. He had bested them without even breaking a sweat.

“Nice work brother, that's the last of them for today.” his brother Tarble said.

“Those alphas were just weak is all,” he rolled his neck. “Hardly much for a work out.”

“You really should find a mate big brother.” he follows after him.

“And settle for a weak alpha never!” he growled, his tail thrashing. He put on his shirt and his armor.

“But no one is as strong as you.” Vegeta smirked at the compliment. “You are going to have to find some way to relieve your pent up stress.”

“Humph.” he huffs. His brother had a point, his heat cycles were getting rather frustrating. He could use a good lay, or a good sparring partner. “Actually I could use a good spar. Where is Raditz?”

“In the infirmary, after your last spar.”

“Damn...” he crossed his arms. “What was that about a pet?”

Tarble chuckled. “There's an intergalactic pet shop.” he gave Vegeta the location. “You'll love it.”

“Fine,” he would have gone alone, but being an elite beta meant guards off planet. Nappa and Broly served as his guards. He passed by a lot of different shops, they had a variety of alien beasts but most would barely make a good meal let alone someone to spar with.

He finally found a nice shop called Gohan's Dangerous Pets. 'This place looks interesting.' he thought. “You two wait out here.” he ordered.

Vegeta went inside. Gohan was an elderly man with a big mustache. “Hello, how can I help you?” he turned and accidentally forgot to close a cage. Something invisible crawled out of the cage.

“I'm browsing for a pet.” he looked around, but didn't see anything yet.

“Well we have the strongest pets here, though they can be deadly.” Gohan explains.

“Heh, I'm not scared.” he started browsing around. He soon found himself before a huge glass cage. Inside was a huge length of giant snake coils. They were orange, Vegeta's eyes wondered further and further up till he spotted a beautiful sight.

There was a human half and by kami he was sexy. Big, full of rich muscles, rock hard abs and big pecs, strong arms and a thick mane of black hair. Vegeta found himself drawn to him, approaching the glass.

“That's Goku, a nageen, one of the last. His planet was destroyed shortly before Frieza was killed.”

The tyrant Frieza, he made the saiyan's lives a living hell for a long time, he wasn't missed, but it was a mystery on who ended him.

Vegeta's thoughts were drawn to the nageen who seemed to notice his presence as well. He slithered towards the prince. Glass was the only thing separating them, but Vegeta couldn't look away.

His posture screamed power. Goku pressed on the glass and shattered it. Vegeta's eyes widened, and his tail rose up as if ready to strike. Whoosh!

Goku's tail lashed out and struck something. Vegeta got a cut on his cheek. His guards burst in and saw the scene.

“You bastard!”

“How dare you harm the prince!” the two quickly tried to wrestle him down. Goku hissed and thrashed against them.

Vegeta looked and the thing Goku struck with his tail began leaking blood losing it's invisibility. “Wait he protected me.” the two saiyans stopped and got thrown off him. “You were able to see this thing?”

Goku nodded. “Nageen are capable of seeing body heat,” Gohan explained, “even something invisible.”

Vegeta was pulled close, and Goku nuzzled him. “He likes you.” the prince blushed.

“I rather like him to.” he pat his head. “But he'll need a strong saiyan name. Your new name will be Kakarot.” Goku agreed, he coiled around Vegeta.

Before Gohan, Nappa, and Broly, Kakarot kissed Vegeta. The prince's eyes widened and gasped and had his mouth invaded by the nageen's tongue. He blushed and shivered in delight. 'What is this? I feel so hot!' the kiss ended as Nappa and Broly pulled the nageen off him.

Kakarot hissed and coiled around Vegeta tighter. The prince groaned. 'He's strong to!'

-x-

Kakarot was brought back to planet Vegeta. He was being rather affectionate on the trip back. The prince was so turned on he even started producing slick. “Listen Kakarot, we are going to spar, you hear me, I need to see what you are made of. I cannot allow a weak pet by my side.”

“Okay,” his voice surprised Vegeta.

“You can talk?”

“Yes, Grandpa Gohan taught me. I just wanted to speak to you, now that we alone.” he got close to Vegeta again. “Vegeta...” he purred the male's name.

Vegeta shuddered, his cock throbbed and his hole pulsed. 'Damn it, what is he doing to me?' he turned away from the male. 'I'm just pent up, that's all. A good spar will do me some good.'

“Let's go Kakarot,” the nageen follows him. He keeps his gaze on Vegeta, softly smiling, his eyes drifting up and down his backside.

Tarble was surprised to see the pet his brother had gotten. He was even move surprised to see his brother acting so energetic. Kakarot kept trying to play with him and caress him.

He stretched his tail and trailed the tip over his ear, or his neck. Vegeta would blush and bat him away, but never out right told him to stop. “I'll be in the arena.” he says. “Come along Kakarot.” the nageen followed.

Vegeta removed his armor and shirt. It was here he paused. “Kakarot are you naked?”

“Yes!” he smiled, and Vegeta's whole face went red. His eyes roamed the male's body.

'Does he even have a…?” he gasped as his train of thought. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

They made it to the arena. Vegeta started the spar, but Goku seemed to mostly be dodging him. The prince was actually working up a sweat. 'He's so fast! Why won't he attack?'

Kakarot seemed to predict his movements, moving in just the nick of time. “Why won't you fight back!?” he snapped as Kakarot dodged another attack.

“You are my master...I can't fight you...or can I?” he tilted his head rather cutely, folding his arms across his chest.

“You are right, I am your master, and you are my pet. So you gotta do what I say, so I wanna see how strong you are, so I order you to spar with me.” Vegeta snapped charging forward.

Kakarot frowned. “Well I wanna spar with you, but I don't want you to hate me either.” Goku caught Vegeta's wrist using his tail.

Vegeta stared into the nageen's eyes, he was truly conflicted. “Don't fear, and obey your master.” Kakarot smiled, and with a flick of his tail he tossed Vegeta back. 'Strong!' his heart raced and he smirked.

Kakarot, his Kakarot took a fighting stance. 'No openings at all.' Vegeta's tail wagged happily.

They clashed, this time Kakarot fighting back. Vegeta was getting thrown about. The prince couldn't help but smile all through the fight. Every blow sending a thrill he hadn't felt before.

He was launched into dividing wall from the arena and the stands. Chuckling he pulled himself out. He was sweating, his heart racing, his saiyan blood pounding. 'So strong!' his manhood was throbbing, giving a bulge in his suit, while his man hole was twitching. These sensations were ignored as the prince wanted to fight, no one had given him such a thrill. 'If you keep this up Kakarot I may...'

Vegeta flew at Kakarot, fist pulled back. 'I may…'

Kakarot blocked his fist using both arms and his tail came down and slammed the prince into the arena floor cracking it. 'I may fall in love with you!'

The pet's tail coiled around his master's legs, and he was lifted up. Kakarot grabbed his arms and held them above his head with one arm. “Vegeta...are you okay?” Vegeta blinked at him. “I'm sensing a lot of heat here.”

Without warning Goku groped the prince's crotch. “Gah ahhh!” Vegeta moaned, his hardness rubbed through the fabric of his suit.

“And here,” the hand came around and fondled the prince's rear. Vegeta bucked his hips, his tail coiling around the nageen's wrist.

For a second Vegeta thought his pet was messing with him, but one look into those eyes full of concern, he calmed down.

“Are you hurt?”

“The opposite actually, you are turning me on Kakarot.” he purred.

“You want to mate with me?” the question made Vegeta blush, he couldn't even answer with words, so he gave a nod. Kakarot's eyes softened and he smiled.

He surged forward and captured his lips. Vegeta moaned. 'Even his kisses are powerful.' his lips parted and Goku slipped his tongue inside. The prince couldn't suppress the shudder that ripped through him.

Vegeta began leaking pre, wetting the front of his suit. The kiss broke for air, but Kakarot didn't stop, he trailed kisses down the boy's cheek to his neck. Sucking on the skin made the prince buck and moan.

“Ka-Kakarot!” the nageen released him, and used his free hand to come down to caress his chest. The saiyan's nips were nice and perky, perfect for playing with. His fingers were like magic, toying with the bud, giving a flick here, pinch there, and caressing the hardened nub. “Ahh ah ah ah Kakar-ooohhh!”

His pet began to sniff him. He knew he was releasing pheromones, he was so turned on he couldn't help it, he had worked up a nice musk to boot.

Kakarot practically purred, and gave his sweaty pit a lick. “P-p-p-pervert don't lick fuck!” he was cut off as Kakarot's other hand stopped rubbing his ass and began playing with his tail. Normally a saiyan's tail was sensitive, to the point of merely grabbing it sent them into a fit of pain, sucking away their strength.

Not this, Kakarot was gentle caressing his tail in just the right way. Add the fact he was so turned on, the furry appendage was one big erogenous zone. “Ohh Kakarot, you are driving me mad!” his penis was pulsing, the front of his pants were soaked from his pre. Kakarot's stroking suddenly stopped, and the prince whined at the loss.

“Should I stop?” he asked. Vegeta grabbed his face.

“Don't you dare!” he kissed him and it was Kakarot's turn to moan. With that approval, he continued stroking his tail, and began playing with his other nipple. Vegeta moaned into his mouth.

The tip of his tail came up and put pressure to Vegeta's ass. The suit couldn't hold up and the tip slipped between his cheeks to poke at his hole. It flicked his tight ring of muscle and his hole gave in and let the tip slip in.

Vegeta tossed his head back in a moan. The tail was teasing his entrance, and by doing so his coils shifted around his legs. With his suit wet, his dick was standing at full attention making a rather erotic tent.

The prince's question on weather or not Kakarot had a penis was soon answered. The tip of his tail was as sensitive as a saiyan's tail, feeling Vegeta's hot inner walls hugging the tip, even through the suit felt amazing. His manly aroma was also stirring up the nageen's desire.

From his sheath, the scales parted and not one but two sexy 11 inch long dicks appeared. Vegeta saw and his cheeks heated up. “Two...two dicks!?” he blushed.

“Yeah, do you only have one?” again he was too adorable for words. Now Kakarot was curious, his hands and tail worked together to remove the prince's pants. His hard 7 incher was dragged down, only to snap up and slap his rock hard abs. “You do only have one, it looks yummy.” he licked his lips.

His tail lifted him up, so his dick was infront of his face. Kakarot wasted no time and sucked him down to the root. “Ohh fuck!” he gripped Goku's dark locks. “Ohh!” All seven inches swallowed, his nose buried in his pubes.

The nageen's tongue worked and flicked the underside. 'Oh fuck yes!' Vegeta could no longer hold back, it was too much. Even as a beta he had a pretty large dick, but his pet was huge. It made his insides feel hot, he wanted sex, he wanted to be fucked, and his pet had 2 dicks!

Vegeta licked his lips, as heat coiled through him, with a moan he came hard. Kakarot greedily slurped up his master's cum. Sucking him all through his release keeping him erect.

He pet his head as he took expert care cleaning him. Without Vegeta's garb his tail had more free range, thrusting into his ass, and giving it a swirl. “No more teasing!” Vegeta snarled.

“Okay!” his eyes were so bright. Pulling his tail free he shifted the male so his lower cock was aimed right at his hole. His cocks were slicked up from his own pre.

The tip nudged his entrance. “Ohh yeah!”

“Is this okay?” Goku licked his cheek.

“You gonna obey your master?” Kakarot nodded. “Then obey and fuck me.”

Needing no further info he began to push forward. “Ohh yes!” the saiyan moaned, his length sank in, and as the lower cock moved in the upper cock slid between Vegeta's legs and rubbed along his cock and balls.

The prince of all saiyans was impaled on his pet's long dick. 'So full, so warm, so good!' Kakarot stilled inside him, hands work on playing with his nips. Trying to aid in any pain he felt.

In all honesty Vegeta was so riled up he felt no pain, the friction sending scorching heat through his veins. Kakarot's ministrations only pushed him further towards the edge. “Such ahh such a good pet I have.” he ran his fingers through his hair.

Kakarot grinned and pulled Vegeta close. “My prince!” he began to move, thrusting his cock in and out, while his second cock rubbed against his cock and balls.

“Oh fuck yes, ah ah ah.” his pet's cock slid so well against him. The friction to his cock and balls, was just as hot as the friction in his ass. One little adjustment, Kakarot using his tail to support Vegeta he changed the angle of his thrust and pound the prince's prostate. “Ahh yes yes yes!”

He arched his back, grinding against the nageen's cock. Kakarot kissed him swallowing his moans. Their tails coiled together, the sensitive tip of Kakarot's tail rubbing against Vegeta's furry appendage.

Vegeta closed his eyes in bliss. 'So good, I'm cumming!' he exploded, blowing his load all over Goku's penis and his abs. His clenching heat only spurred Kakarot on. Thrusting in even as his inner walls clenched around him.

Kakarot growled and continued thrusting, the friction to his sensitive cock and prostate massage helped milk the prince of several more spurts. “Can I cum inside you?” he panted out.

“Do it!” Vegeta kissed his pet hungrily. The nageen moaned into the kiss and came, the two cocks firing in unison, the tp spraying all over Vegeta, hitting his face, neck, pecs, abs, cock, and balls. The second cock pumped Vegeta full of hot seed. “Oh yes!” the thick man milk flooded his inner walls.

It soothed the heat inside him, and his body physically relaxed. Vegeta had another orgasm to spray all over his pet's pecs and abs. He nuzzled the male's neck, purring contently till he felt his pet's cocks were still hard. 'Stamina to boot.' he smirked at his pet.

“Glad to see you can keep going Kakarot, this time I want both your cocks in me.” Goku's eyes widened.

“That will hurt a lot, I don't want to hurt you, I want you to feel good.” Vegeta gave him a peck on the lips.

“Oh you will, trust me I want both of them. Do I need to make it an order?” he raised a brow.

“No my prince.” Kakarot's tail coiled around his waist and lifted him up. The prince couldn't suppress the shiver as the second cock nudged his hole. His hole was loose and wet from his pet's fucking and cum.

The second tip pushed at his hole and soon breached the rim. “Fuck!” the prince hissed.

“Vegeta?” Goku stilled.

“I...I...am fine, just need a minute.” Kakarot put his hands on his hips for support, fingers caressing his plump rear. The tip of his tail came and coiled around his dick stroking it to help ease his pain. “Ahh that's good.”

“I aim to please,” he licked away some of the tears that fell, and his own cum. “You know when I saw you, back there I wanted you to take me home so bad.”

“You protected me, you are beautiful and strong, you will stay by my side forever.”

Kakarot looked so happy. “You mean it? Really!” his two cocks sank into him, and Vegeta moaned out a yes.

“Y-yes, just when you cum in me again bite my neck.” Kakarot looked confused but if that's what his prince wanted he'd do it. He pushed the two cocks inside, deeper and deeper till he was fully seated on his dicks. “So full!”

Kakarot began to move, fucking him with his two lengths. “That's a good pet, oh so fucking good, you beast I love it!” His prostate couldn't help but take a pounding with every thrust. His own cock rubbed against Goku's abs. “Ohh I'm close, please...please bite me.”

He wasn't the only one that was close. Kakarot's twin dicks were getting hugged so wonderfully, the double stimulus pushing him closer and closer to release. Kakarot obeyed and bit Vegeta, pouring his ki into the prince as the duo came together.

Double the loads flooded Vegeta, and the prince drooled, as his own seed splattered between them. Kakarot had no idea about saiyan mating, or nageen mating for that matter. That this bite marked Vegeta forever as his mate. Kakarot didn't care either he was just happy being by the prince's side. 'I got my mate after all.'

His new mate carried him to his room where he stayed plugged and got cleaned, Goku taking expert care to lick the saiyan prince clean of sweat and cum. “I love you very much Kakarot.”

“I love you to Vegeta.” the two fell asleep, the future they had together was gonna be a fun one.

-x-

Vegeta still got challenges by alpha saiyans, but if they wanted to get to him they had to get past Kakarot.

The nageen finished the batch for the day and slithered back to Vegeta for his reward. “How was it my pet?”

“They keep getting stronger, it's fun to fight them.”

“You keep getting stronger to.” He kissed the male as his snake tail coiled around him.

Vegeta couldn't fight too often, as it seems nageens and saiyans could not only mate but breed with one another. He had 3 beautiful full blooded saiyan children, they named Gohan, Trunks and Goten. Rumors were thrown about Vegeta having a secret lover, but no one believed that his pet was the sire of the children.

They could have nageen children, but Vegeta had to top Goku, and while he considered it, he enjoyed his life, and the children they had were so strong. Kakarot was a great father to them, and a great sparring partner for him, why ruin that by getting his pet knocked up.

He was in his pet's coils, relaxing in his warmth, as their kids played. As soon as they tired themselves out he could be fucked again, he owed his brother a lot getting a pet was the best thing he did in his life.

End


End file.
